Runaway
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: The ESP war is still going on at Alice Academy. Guess what has happened when our heroes use teleportation and arrive miraculously at Seika High then meet the other heroes?
1. Chapter 1

_Heyya! Hotaruyuzuka's signing in~_

_It's been awhile since my last story. It's kinda an old story of mine, but at the time being, I don't know how to end it. So, when I've got an idea, voila! There's an ending for it. THANKS INSPIRATION! :DD_

_SO... please enjoy this one too. My first crossover story 'Gakuen Alice featuring Kaichou wa Maid-Sama'._

"Why're you here, Usui? Leave me alone so I can finish my job!" said Seika high's president, Ayuzawa Misaki is still at school in this late hour, finishing the student council's job.

"How can I leave my beloved girlfriend all alone in this late hour?" he smirked, enjoy teasing her and successfully made her blushing.

"Sh-shut up!" before she continues her words, all of the sudden two person landed on the room's floor out of nowhere.

"N-natsume?" the girl seems calling the boy's name.

After a long silence, our President finally spoke up "Excuse me?" and the girl looked at her with her beautiful brown orbs but it looks so tired now "A-are you ok?" Misaki maybe hasn't recovered from the shock.

"P-please take care of him until he's cure." that little girl bowed deeply to them which made them more shock.

"Hold on" Usui finally talks "Where do you come from?"

"And what's your name?" Misaki added.  
>"..." She let out no answer until they heard someone groans.<p>

"W-where're we?"

"I still don't know, but I'll make sure that someone will take care of you—"

"What do you mean by that?" he yelled, made Misaki shocks again "You're the one injured here! How can you think of anyone else by now?" and she answered with smile while shaking her head.

"I'm definitely fine, Natsume. See? There's nothing to worr—auch!"

"Don't make me pinch your other wounds, stupid" he glares and she can only answered with a lot of nods this time.

"If you don't want to take care of us that's fine, we'll just go to a hotel and..."

"No hotel!" She grabbed him by the collar, cheeks reddened like tomatoes "I...definitely don't want to stay at the same room as you ever again!"

"Embarrased, eh? When everyone found out that you're actually hugging me at that time" he smirks

"IT'S NOT ME! It's you at first, pervert!" she might yelled with the highest voice on earth.

"Ahem.." Misaki has had enough with the noisy conversation she didn't understand "So can I ask you again? What's your name? I mean both of you."  
>"I'm Mikan Sakura, this's Natsume Hyuuga. We're still 12 years old, an elementary student from Alice Academy." right after she finished her words, a tip of her hair flames up with fire. "GYAA! Natsume, you bastard! Put it down!"<p>

"You're idiot! Telling the outsiders about the Academy, what if they're that jerk's companion?"

"Who?" Misaki and Usui asked dumbly "I don't know what you guys are talking about"

"Put it down, Natsume!" and the flame's gone. "I told you not to think of everyone you met as a bad person"

"You're the one who's too dumb to examine it"

"Say what?" and right before the fight begins again, Misaki asked them "How can you guys be here...miraculously?" then Mikan starts telling them everything, since she already has permission from Natsume "Alice Academy is a place where we are, the alices, have to school and live our life there until we graduated. Alice is some kind of special ability that we used to call it as a God's gift. Natsume has the alice of fire while I have the alice of nullification"

"And it sucks" Natsume added

"Shut up!" She yelled but decided to continued the story "Then the academy found out that I have another alice... The stealing alice then later it can be described as the stealing, copying and inserting alice, it means I can inserted another alice to another person's body if his body is capable to it. But..."

"That fucking principal wants to take over her alice. When she's going to escaped from that academy with her mother, they killed her" her teary eyes can be looked again.

"I'm trying to tell them the truth and make you realize, there's only a small chance for someone to escape from that kind of explosion" Natsume said without looking at her "And with the teleportation alice that she's inserted into her own body, she escaped with me from that academy..." his red eyes moved to face the little girl

"...now, why're you choosing me to escaped from that academy?"

Mikan clunched his shirt "I don't know"

"Why don't you choose Ruka?" made her face lit up to meet his

"I can't let him join this dangerous escape, you know!"

They looked at each other for a second "I see" Natsume finally said and stood up. "Does one of you want to help us now or what?" his cocky tone returned, which definitely will annoy others, including Usui and Misaki. But seems like they can press their angriness because after he spoke, Mikan stood up and bowed, apologizing.

"I definitely can't let them stay at my house. There are my sister and mother there." Misaki said to Usui "How about let them stay at your apartment, Usui?"

"I might can get along with Mikan easily, but Natsume-kun..." the little boy glares at him with full annoyance because Usui called his first name as if he's one of his close friend. Once again Mikan bowed for apologizing to them because of him.

"Ok then, It settled. Mikan and Natsume-kun will staying at Usui's apartment" Misaki said.  
>"Uhm...M-misaki-senpai" Mikan suddenly talks<p>

"That's ok, you don't have to call me senpai after all"

"No, no, it's fine, I have a senior that has the same name as you, it makes me easier to call you that." She stopped talking for awhile "...Is that ok?" she asked "Uhmm.. so.. I'll be living with them?" Mikan asked again with stuttered voice and Misaki realized.

"I'm so sorry Mikan! You must be scared living with these perverted aliens, right? I'll looking for another person..."

"Th-that's fine Misaki-senpai, having a place to sleep is more than enough for me. Thanks" she smiles, making Misaki melts with her innocent attitude.

"I'm truly sorry Mikan! It'll be hard to search for someone who lived alone like Usui! And it makes you to have to stay with them! I can't stand it, thinking of you with them!"

"Misa-chan, since when did you become a sister complex?" Usui said "And it's raining already"

"Oh my! I forgot to bring my umbrella!" Misaki realized.

"Then use mine." Usui said with his smile, made her blushed.

"W-we should take care of Mikan's wound first. Let's go to the school clinic" the blushing Misaki said to Mikan and Natsume.

"What kind of fight did you have before? There are so many cuts on your skin caused by gun, I suppose" Usui asked.

"How did you know?" Mikan can't believe that Usui can guess her wounds causing.

"You can't tell anything to anyone. Or else, you want them to pity you?" Natsume said and Mikan shook her head.

"You're right. I'm fine Usui-senpai, Misaki-senpai. This wounds are nothing now so don't worry about me. Ehehehe" she looked at them and smiled again.

"AAAAA! My uniform soaked with the rain now! What should I do?" Mikan said in panic because she doesn't have spare clothes, more specifically, at Usui's apartment.

"Hey, do you have some clothes or sheets for us?" Natsume asked as Usui glared at him in annoyance then go to his cupboard, pick up 2 pair of T-shirt and pants "There's only my size"

"There's no helping it then" Natsume said and went to his bathroom. A few minutes later someone comes out from the bathroom but it's definitely not Natsume they saw before. He's grown, maybe at the same age as Usui. Taller and his messy hair looks longer too.

"Wh-what..."

"Gouliver candy. The inventor gave me a few. She said not to waste it" he said calmly.

"I know Hotaru will always help me!" her smile shows up again "Usui-senpai, lend me your clothes please"

"Sure"

"And Natsume give me the candy"

"What for? She said not to waste it"

"I'm not going to waste it, stupid! This clothes'll be useless and won't fit me, I can't cover up my body with this little appearance, so give me one!" She insisted.

After thinking for a couple seconds, Natsume sighs then gives her the candy. Let her walks to the bathroom happily. After she's inside, he talks to the blonde guy "Hey, do you have some sheets for us"

"At least calls my name if you need my help Natsume**-kun**" Usui smirks, teasing him. Thinking and not long after that he gives up

"Ok, Usui-san, just give me the sheets" he said almost yelling.

Minutes later Mikan comes out from the bathroom, raising both of her hands and smiling happily "It fits, Usui-senpai!" she said but getting pushed by Natsume before Usui looked at her more than a second. He covered her by the sheet on his hands.

"I knew it. This shirt is so thin. Tomorrow, go and buy some woman underwares, understand?" Natsume said straightforwardly, making Usui dumbfounded and Mikan blushes madly.

'_There's someone crazier than me after all_' Usui thought while Mikan covered herself tightly and sleep on the floor that Usui has cleaned up and gave pillows and bed.

It's late midnight right now, but Usui can't sleep properly because of the newcomers on his room. Even they keep silent after changing clothes, but still he can't trust them completely now. He's going to open his eyes when suddenly a heavy man tone can be heard.

"What a troublesome girl" that's the seventeen Natsume's voice. He opens up his eyes a bit, want to know what's going on with his guests.

He saw him wiping her tears softly "Hey, what kind of dream do you have?" and then brushed her brown hair slowly "Can't tell me?" he smiled but that's a sad smile. "I don't know why you picked me to this journey either. I should've handed you to Ruka so you'll be happy, but things messed up because of you, idiot" and he kissed her forehead softly as the situation turns silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to school, but I'll keep the key, ok?"

Mikan nodded "That's fine, it's your apartment after all, Usui-senpai" she said

"And I'm going to accompany her buying some underwares, make sure that she won't buy a polkadot one" Mikan blushed as soon as Natsume mentioned underware but she didn't success to give him a single punch on the face.

Usui almost laughed and says good bye. "What a cute kids" he mumbles after walked away.

"I want to give Mikan some of Suzuna's old dress." that's what Misaki's going to do before Usui tells her about them grown up all the sudden because of a candy and Natsume's currently accompanying her buying underwares.

"What? That little boy is definitely a pervert!" Misaki's burning in madness to hear that and as soon as the school over, she's so gonna meet them.

School is finally over, Misaki and Usui're planning to walk to Usui's apartment when suddenly a girl with hair tied, long tight jeans and chocolate t-shirt waving at her.

"Misaki-senpai!" She said. Near her there's a tall guy with black shirt and jeans.

"T-that's Mikan?" Misaki runs to her and examine her like a freak "You really is growing up like Usui said! Did this guy harrass you or something? Tell me everything, Mikan"

"He embarrased me at the underware outlet!" She's crying out loud on Misaki's embrace like a little sister who has got humiliated.

"How can you come with her when she pick her underware?"  
>"I wanna make sure that she won't pick polkadot underwares"<p>

"You have seen her underware before?" Usui asked as if it's not a big deal

"That's not a big deal after all" his answer made her crying louder and saying "I won't be getting married after that!"

Misa is going to punch him hard but Natsume is just too good to move and so she missed her chance to punch.

"You can have my little sister's dress, that's what I'm going to say but...after you grown up like this... " She sweatdropped while staring at Mikan. The innocent brunnette only blink with no clue at all.

"That's fine. I'll try it first. By the way, thanks Usui-senpai for the clothes. I and Natsume have bought pairs of clothes. I'll washed it later" she picked up one of Misaki's dress and going to the bathroom.

"Umm... M-misaki-senpai.." after minutes in the bathroom, she finally came out but blushed on her face "I-is this really the right clothes?" as she walked out Usui and Misaki's face looks surprise. She also blushing like her. The creamy colored dress that looks too short for her. Her boobs looks almost spilled out.

"I-i'm sorry! Take it off quick!" and Misaki pushed her back to the bathroom.

"She even has more curve than your girl, especially breast size difference"

"I agree with you this time" Usui replies.

"I'm sorry, Mikan! Tomorrow, I'll bring you my clothes and that'll surely fit you!" Misaki's trying to sounds optimist. Mikan nodded happily but she wants something for her "Emm, Misaki-senpai, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I...borrow your uniform if you have two or more? It seems...your school is fun" she looked at her. In Misaki's point of view, it looks like a cute little puppy's eyes.

"O-ok, I'll bring it for you" she said and grabbed her hands excitedly.

Early in the morning, Misaki came to Usui's apartment and brought Mikan her uniform "Try this on"

"Ok!" She hugs it and run toward the bathroom. Not long after that, quick steps can be heard and there she is, standing proudly in front of the three of them. "Taraaa!" her smile and bubbly pink cheeks on the face really reflects them how happy she's now. Plus, she's loosened down her hair beautifully.

Misaki examines her once again and realize something "Isn't that a little tight for you?" but Mikan answered with shaking her head.

"You're always not good at lying, idiot. You feel confused why the skirt seems smaller and the clothes're tighter when you wear it compared to her, isn't that correct?" Usui can only staring while Natsume said that like a matter of fact and Misaki sweatdropped. Then Natsume stands up.

"Can you borrowed me your uniform too? She'll be troublesome if I'm not around, I'm telling you"

"Say what?" Mikan yelled as Usui throw his other uniform to Natsume who ignores Mikan. Minutes later, he comes out with Seika's uniform on him, but looks messier. the messy tie, he's not even wear the jacket properly and so on and so on.

"Hey! Put your uniform neatly! You want to ruin Seika's reputation?" Misaki yelled in anger.

"I-i'm so sorry!" Mikan bowed for many times.

"N-no, it's not you, Mikan"

"As expected from your aura as a student council's President" Usui said and she can only sweatdropped again while Mikan pulled Natsume's collar.

"You should tie it like this" and she loosened his tie then trying to put it on him properly but failed. "Eh? Eh? How should it be?" and Misaki turns even more sweatdrops to see her.

"Let me.." before Misaki stands, Usui stops her.

"It'll be fine since it's them" he said, still looking at them with Natsume ties his own tie while mocking Mikan.

"You are truly an idiot beyond idiots"

"What is that suppose to mean, you bastard?" and so they keep arguing even until Misaki tells them to get going.

"Who's that cute new transfer student?" almost every guy in Seika's talking about that while sneaking to Mikan's class which is also Misaki and Natsume's class. In the other hand, girls also are talking about him.

"Who's that new guy in Misaki-chan's class?"

"He's actually pretty handsome. Almost the same with Usui-kun don't you think?"

"But he radiates scary aura too. I've heard him talk and he talks so sharp."

Mikan can only looks down and shy when she becomes the main topic in school when Natsume keeps wearing his infamous poker face to some drooling girls.

"Wherever you go, you still have the famous radiation huh, Natsume?" Mikan whispers to him but got no answer. Usui came to their class to meet Misaki.

"Now now what's going on here, Mikan?"

"Why all of the sudden we become people's conversation?" she asked with her flushed red face.

"How about asking Natsume-kun for that. He seems knowing it better" Usui said then waving at them before following Misaki went to the student council's room after greeted them.

"What's your and Natsume-kun's full name?" asked a girl

"Uhmm.. anoo..." Mikan doesn't know what to do now, since they should hid their real name.

"It's Usui. Usui Natsume and Usui Mikan. We're that guy's cousin." Natsume said all of the sudden.

"It's kinda weird.. but maybe you're right about being Usui's cousin." a guy suddenly come and talking when staring at Mikan and smiles.

"Same good looking person" he added and Mikan can only blink innocently. _And the same scary aura guy, _he thought.

"How's your first day at Seika?" Usui asked them with his suspicious looking smile.

"That's awesome even though the male students are so many"

"It is, because Seika used to be all male school. The girls population is only 20% among all."  
>"Awesome!" Mikan said out loud.<p>

"That was a boring day." Natsume suddenly talks, making Misaki glares at him, feels annoying.

"You don't have to go there again tomorrow if you don't want to, Natsume. I'll be fine by myself."

"..." the raven haired man looked at Mikan with his 'I-can't-believe-in-you' looks "Is that so?"

"What's with that annoying look?" she's getting mad "You've accompany me today and I'm totally fine. So it'll be okay for tomorrow, right?"

"Whatever" he finally says and continues to keeps silent.

"But the truth is, I thought you guys are elopement" Usui suddenly speaks up again.

"..." Mikan blinks for a sec "...what is elopement?" Misaki stunned dumbly to hear that, Usui stays silent and Natsume sighed.

"Don't tell her a difficult word. She's an idiot."

"Don't mocking me, Natsume!" And she chased him that stucked out his tounge.

"Why does I feel hardly breathe after wearing the uniform?" Mikan asked them in the dinner she has cooked for the four of them.

_"That's because you have bigger breasts than Misaki, innocent Mikan_" Usui, Misaki and Natsume thought.

"Wow, I don't know you're such a good cook, Mikan" Misaki said.

"That's because Misa-chan's cook is..." before Usui finished his words, Misaki has already punched his head hard.

"You can counting on me in cooking and washing" she smiled. They keeps talking about anything until the night is getting darker.

"I guess I'll just taking you home, Misa-chan." Usui said "Natsume, Mikan, I'll go for a moment."

"Have a save trip! We don't want to ruin your romance, Misaki-senpai, Usui-senpai" Mikan said while waving from the distance, makes Misaki blushed.

"What a sweet little girl" and Usui chuckled.

"Principal, like you said, there is rabbit-money transaction in one bank at district 1" informs one of the ESP's fuukitai. The Principal smirks widely.

"Find them quick"

Natsume arose from his slept, looking shock. Sweats are streaming down his forehead.

"Nggh? What's going on, Natsume?" Mikan opened her eyes slowly.

"..." he didn't answer her, just walked to the bathroom to get going.

"Hey!" she tried to yell in whisper when Natsume poked her hand quite hard. Then he gave her a piece of paper with his writing.

Aren't you boring?

She looked at him then nodded.

Accompany me to a mini market after school.

She's thinking for awhile then nods again.

"I kept thinking about it. What are you going to buy, Natsume?" She eyed him with her curious round eyes.

"I want to buy hair coloring spray or wigs and...contact lens"

"What for?"

He walks to the cashier "I'll explain later."

"I gotta feeling, that person's crew will search for us."

"Elementary principal?"

"That's why, since this time, we're going to change our appearance." He opens the plastic bag "Say to everyone who asks you, black is your true hair color." He gave her a bottle of black hair color spray, then walk to the bathroom.

Once he went outside, his hair has already darkened and his eyes turn black too.  
>"Now, my real appearance is black hair and eyes, got it?" Mikan nods while still eyeing him, surprised.<p>

Natsume's prediction is always true. Today, many students ask them and Mikan can only said what Natsume's ordered her, except to Usui and Misaki. They can't lie to their saviour, right?


	3. Valentine's Special

A couple week has passed. The snow falls slowly from the dark sky as four of them sitting on Usui's apartment balcony "It's valentine, right?" Usui mumbles it out loud in purpose, so Misaki'd hear. Misaki turns her blushing face to him

"S-sorry I didn't make anything" she said while sighed

"But I want something from Misa-chan" he talked like a little kid, persuading her. And right, she finally gave up a few moments later.

"Fine, what do you want? I'll give it to you today"

"Do you really wanna give me anything I want?" Usui smirked but Misaki didn't notice it and keeps nodding as the answer. His smirk grew bigger. Then he stands up and walk toward her.

"Anything?" he asked while moving his face closer to her. She gets the hint so her face getting redder.

"W-what? Just say it already!" Misaki yelled in her embarrassing feeling. Mikan's jaw dropped. Natsume just looked at them for a second then turns around to the scene he watched before, falling snow.

"Something special... Your body" Usui finally said it. Misaki's eyes widened and so does Mikan.

"Wh-what the..." before she finished her words Usui covered her mouth with his sudden kiss. "S-stop it Usui! We're not here alone!" she said after getting away from his attack.

"Hnn... As if I care" he smirked and teased her again by kissing her cheeks lightly. Her eyes shuts because of the embarrasment and shockness, but maybe Mikan didn't see it like anyone else there.

Unconciously, her hand raises and flies to his cheek. Slapping Usui.

"You shouldn't force her if she doesn't want to!" her face flushed, full of angriness as Usui and Misaki stunned by her action. "Woman is not..."

"Stop it right there, Mikan" the raven haired guy finally grabs her fists "It's usual if a couple want to kiss each other. Don't disturb them"

"But woman is not man's toy! Usui-senpai shouldn't force Misaki-senpai to do it with him right now, am I right?" She faces him angrily while Misaki's the only one blushing in that scene

"What an idiotic polka. You're still as naive as the first time we met" Natsume quickly pinned her to the ground "You're still mad when I stucked my mouth into yours in the christmas ball forcefully?" he asked her with his poker face that turns hers red successfully.

"Y-yes, and what's wrong with that? You've stolen my first kiss without my permission, jerk!" tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"You're the one saying that was not a kiss in the dance accident"

"Of course it's not! Who will count that?"

"Then you don't want me to be your first?" as that question came out from him, her throat feels dry.

"I..."

"Or you only want Ruka to be your first?"

Her eyes widened for a moment when he mentioned Ruka

"What if I say yes?" she fought him by glaring at his crimson ones. And that moment, for the first time she sees something scary in it. Scary that's not the same as his usual scary attitude.

He gritted his teeth and unconciously grabbed her arms too tight.

"L-lemme go, Natsume! That's hurt! St—" her words was cut off by his infamous kiss like before. He pinned her even harder and doesn't allow her to take a breathe.

"Hosh—St-hosh" that's the ony words between her panting "Natsu—" her eyes shuts and tears rolled from its corner. He stops moving and pinching her, his eyes widened. As he slowly let go of her with a little tremble and cold hands.

_'What did I do to her? How could I?' _his thought now full of that sentences, making him didn't aware of her quick slap and yelled "That's why I'm scare of you!" she said with her reddened and trembling lips. Then run outside the room.

Once he finally concious, his feet run as fast as he could at the same direction as her. Even the door slammed too hard this time.  
>"At the end, they're the one who give us some interesting scene." Usui said in his calm self.<p>

"B-but you're not serious about...that, r-right?" Misaki's heart feels pumping too fast now.

"Pfft..." he almost burst a laugh "..of course not. I only want to tease Misa-chan and look at your reaction but it ends up getting slaps by Mikan's tiny hand." He laugh.

_Where is that goddamn girl really? The snow is getting heavier, there's no way she'll go outside, right?_

_...Or will she? _His over-protective attitudes came on the way as he keeps running to search her.

11.45 p.m.

15 minutes left before valentine's day is over. But he hasn't found her. "Shit" he mumbles in the cold air.

A brunette walks lumply to the blonde's apartment. Her clothes is soaking wet and everyone can see the snows at her shoulders. The white air can be seen while she's breathing. Her face and lips is almost as white as paper. Her eyes look like she's been crying so much. Finally her step stops as her hand reaches out the door knop.

"Welcome back, Mikan" Usui greets her first.

Misaki quickly ran toward her "Where have you been? Why is your clothes wet?" from the way she looks, she doesn't want to talk right now. Her eyes scan the room and notice something.

"Where's Natsume?" she asked.

"He left not long after you ran" her eyes widened with Usui's explanation.

"I'll search for him!" She turns outside and quickly run.

_Where's he? I want to apologize to him.. I don't want to remember this valentine as the day I had a fight with others. _She breaths fast and shortly like there's no tomorrow. "Where is he?" as she's mumbling that, someone appears from the turn. That person's hair is so messy, real messy raven hair. Just before she reaches him, that guy ran fastly toward her and catch her almost fell body.

"Where have you been?" he hugs her.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume for the fight we had before. That's just..."

"Why is your clothes wet? You walked outside on this blizzard?"

"Yes."

"You stupid little girl!" he touched her cold cheeks and surprised. Seconds later, he's already caught her lips on him. Long but not rough like before.

"Wha-what..."

"I'll make you warm as much as I could so you won't feel cold." he said and then kiss her again while his other hand unbottoned her dress. Her eyes widened, shocked but don't have enough power to push him away. His purpose is to make her using his jacket.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked her.

"Kinda..." she knows she can't deny him this time.

"Idiot" he said while standing up then give his hand for help "C'mon, let's go back now. It's midnight already" and she can only nod to him with a little smile, a relieved one.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a month since they came to Seika's high as a student. Mikan is really enjoying it while Natsume's cursing it.

"Why do you want to go today?" he groans "There's no use, we won't get any score or anything useful either"

"But we can make a lot of friends, Natsume. C'mon!"

"Tch... can't we just stay here today? I'm sick of school, you know."

Mikan pouted "Then I'll go with Usui-senpai." before he speaks, she cut him of again "That's ok. I'll be fine" with her smile, she holds her bag and walk outside with Usui.

"Why are you alone today, Mikan-chan?" some guys surrounded her chair at the lunch time.

"Err... he's sick ehehehe" she laughs as natural as she could. But guys don't pay attention to that. They've been waiting for this time to come when she's alone without her bodyguard, which mean Natsume. She's so sweet in their opinion.

"Umm.. Mikan-chan, can I talk to you for a minute? I'll wait for you at the school backyard after school" a guy suddenly whispers to her without anyone knows.

"Oh, ok" she replied.

"Emm... Actually..." that guy is messying his own hair while talking to her. Showing that he's embarassing "...I love you, Mikan-chan. Can you be my... girlfriend?"

Mikan dumbfounded to hear that. For god's sake, in Alice Academy, guys're making fun of her, treat her as one of the boys because of her not-so-feminime and easy-going attitude. But now, a guy outside that crazy academy suddenly confessed to her. _I knew there's something wrong with the people on that Academy, _she thought.

"So?" that guy suddenly asking for her answer.

"Emm..." her cheek reddened "I'm sorry, but I can't accept you." She bowed, apologizing.

"Why?" she keeps quiet with her sorry face. She knows she can't accept him or she'll have a relationship in this city then she and Natsume can't move to another place.

"B-because... as a new transfer student, I just don't want to have any relationship for now. I'm truly sorry" she felt so guilty as that guy's shoulders lumped.

"Can I kiss you then? Just one in the cheek." he suddenly talked, or can be heard like asking her.

"Eh?" her face reddened again.

"You see, you're my first love and I don't know why. I know your answer will be like this, but still I... don't know what to do. At least, lemme kiss you on the cheek as a goodbye"

"Eh, why's goodbye?"  
>"Because I'll move to other city in the next three days."<p>

She looked at his blushing face and then nods. He moved closer and kissed her right cheek slowly.

"Where is she?" Natsume asked when Usui came home alone.

"I don't know. She said she'll be home late today."

"What the hell is she thinking? I'll search..." before he finished his words, the door snaps open, along with a certain blushing girl.

"HYAAAAA!" she suddenly fell sitting on the floor after closing the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Natsume's panic to see her.

"A guy..." Natsume holds her shoulders "...confess to me"

"What? Then you accepted him?" his eyebrows knotted a bit and came relieved when she shook her head.

"But he asked me to kiss my cheek"

"What?" he gritted her shoulders more "And you kiss him?" when he noticed that she nodded he removed his hands from her.

"Who is that guy? I'll kick his ass right away"

"No! Don't Natsume!" and then she told him the whole story. About the good bye and his moving to other city.

"If I were you, I'd just kick his ass" he turned his sight, completely annoying.

"Why're you so mean, Natsume?" she asked after changing clothes as he keeps silent as an answer.

"She's falling asleep aready?" Usui said and get into his bed.

"..." Natsume's eyebrows showed how much he annoyed right now. Usui smirked.

"That's why you should come to school tomorrow." and then he closed his eyes under the blanket.

"Yay! You finally came along with us!" Mikan said almost jumping happily because of it.

"That's because you're such an idiot beyond idiots" he said, annoying. She pouted while Usui chuckling.

She walks from the restroom to the class. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and took her to the school backyard.

"W-why are you dragging me here, Senpai?" she said to the senior who dragged her.

"I love you" he said suddenly "I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Eeh? I-I can't, se-senpai!"

"Why?" that guy used his sad face.

"B-because I'm often moving from cities to cities. I can't have any relationship now"

He sighed "Fine then. By the way, there's something below your eyes. I'll take it, just close your eyes." the innocent Mikan believed it "There you go." he said then she opens her eyes without knowing what he has done.

Tomorrow, at the school billboard there's a picture of her lips kissing with that guy.

"What?" she yelled.. Her eyes teared because of the shockness.

"What is going on here, Mikan?" Natsume asked her with his eyebrows knotted worse than before. Mikan shook her head until Natsume dragged her out from the crowd to the backyard.

"Now tell me what's going on. Clearly"

"Y-yesterday.. he dragged me here and confessed. I refused him of course. But suddenly he asked me to close my eyes because he want to take a dirt below my eyes. I swear I didn't feel anything touch my lips, Natsume!"

"Then why is that picture over there showing your lips stucked with him?" he judged her with his sharp mouth as usual. She shook her head again.

Natsume kept silent for a moment "He edited it. That jerk" suddenly he said.

Mikan's tears finally fall down across her cheeks "I-I don't know. Really Natsume" she hiccuped.

"I'll take care of that jerk" he stood up.

"W-wait! He's a senior, Natsu..."

"So what? I didn't really care about that." then he removed her grips and walked away.

"What did you do to her?" the raven haired choked his senior by clutching his collar.

His senior slapped Natsume's hand "What's your problem?"

"I won't repeat my words" he made fists

His senior smirked "What do you mean? Don't forget I'm your senior"

"I don't care, and stop annoying me" he said flatly.

"I don't understand, Hyuuga" he deepened his smirk as Natsume held tighter

He twinched "Okay, just get off your hands now" Natsume let him go and he tidies it while smirking "You mean, Sakura?"

"..."

"She sure is a sweet girl. Really sweet"

**BUAAK!**

Droplets of blood drips below him, the he-doesn't-even-care his senior. It came from the corner of his bruised lips because of Natsume's fist.

"Fuck you" the senior's going to pay him back when fire appears, circling him and his crew.

"Move and you'll die" he said coldly. His seniors began to pale.

"HELP!" they shouts then Natsume made the fire worse.

Suddenly, someone hugs him from behind "Stop it, Natsume!" and the fire's gone.

"Why did you nullify it?" he said in angriness.

"You can't do that! You can't kill them! They're citizens, just normal human and innocent"

"Not so innocent to do that to you" he said as a matter of factly.

"But, please, Natsume. Just this once, please forgive my fault" her eyes teary "Do you want him to find us?" his eyes bulged, come to realization.

Later, he dragged her out of the scene.

"Wh-where are you taking me?"

"We're going now."

"Eh? Mikan?" unexpectally, Misaki and Usui saw them "Where are they going?"

"We'll know if we follow them" as Usui grabbed her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsu—"

"Pack your thing and prepare your condition to teleport us again."

"B-but, at least tell Misaki and Usui-senpai first"

"No time" his brows knotted.

"Well, well, what a rude guest, Natsume" Usui suddenly appears behind the front door. Natsume, being so protective, pulled Mikan to his embrace.

"What do you want? Are you that person's son of a bitch?"

"That's rude" Usui sighed.

"Watch your words, kiddo" Misaki appeared too.

"M-misaki-senpai, are you..."

"Now, don't misunderstand us. We really don't know who is the person you're talking about and we really do want to help you guys."

"Don't lie!" Natsume shouts, but Mikan knows he's scared. He's scared of being The Principal's pet again and must be locked underground, far from the sunlight. The other reason she doesn't know that he's scared if she'll be captured and threatened like him.

"Natsume.." she brushed his cheeks then shocked "You've got fever!"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are!" she insisted.

"It's not a big deal. We need to move before he's here"

"We'll teleport after you're alright" he wanted to reply but the coughes cut him.

"Usui-senpai, Misaki-senpai!"

He's already asleep after taking the medicine and Mikan applied the compress.

"Thank you very much for still taking care of us after what Natsume's saying. I don't know how much I should thank you, senpai"

Misaki brushed her hair "It's nothing. We know he's just low tempered." Mikan's eyes began to teary again.

"We'll be leaving soon. We don't want to be captured, not this early. Thanks for everything and I'm sorry, Usui-senpai, Misaki-senpai."

"Why? Why're you travelling like this?" then Mikan tells her the story about them getting away from The Elementary Principal.

"We hope you can save your academy and friends, oh, and also beat him" Misaki smiles widely and Mikan nods.

As soon as Natsume regains concious, they says good-bye for them.

"I hope, we can meet again, Senpai" Mikan says while hugging Misaki.

"Yeah"

Later, she activates her teleportation. Right before they dissapeared, Mikan talks "I'll miss you, Misaki-senpai, Usui-senpai"

"Me too!" she waves "Goodluck and be save!"

"Don't forget to confess, Natsume-kun" Usui says, not be heard by Mikan but clear enough for Natsume.

Natsume reveals his infamous smirk "You don't need to tell me that."

And they disappears without a trace.

_Yuppiie! Finished!_

_Kinda cliff-hanger, but it's really the end, guys. I'm sorry ,_

_(Ah! Sorry again if it's kinda messy because the writing order that've made on Ms. Word just mess up when I aploaded it._

_And, as usual, I'm too lazy to re-arrange it *slap*)  
><em>

_It'll be my honored to receive reviews from you all._

_Signing out,_

_Hotaruyuzuka._


End file.
